


Emerald

by marmot



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	Emerald

Emerald

设定：  
烟酒是稀有品，未经政府规定渠道不得擅自交易，朔间家在干这个（which means走私）。衣更真绪受警方派遣进入调查，不幸暴露身份。  
但这其实没什么剧情，写着爽的。背景可有可无。

 

房间外面有了动静。  
他听到一把懒洋洋的声线跟看守在外面的人聊了几句，然后推开门进来，锁上。

这个人走到他的面前，居高临下地看着他。  
“擅闯朔间家地盘的后果，你不会不知道吧？说吧，你是哪一边的？警察？天祥院家？姬宫家？还是说朱樱那边的人？”  
“……”  
“欸，嘴还挺硬，看来要用另一种方法让你开口了。”

他抬起这个不速之客的下巴，眼神在他的脸上逡巡，最后看向他的眼睛，忽然停住了动作。  
上一回深海家的少主带着货来交易，那人除了代表深海家的势力，还是个出了名的神棍，逢人便讲一些真真假假虚幻不明的话语。那一回他哥带着他的部下去外地验货了，让他来替他交易这单货，也算跟深海奏汰正面打了次交道。临走之前奏汰看着自己笑眯眯地说，りつ很快会遇到一个人，那个人有祖母绿一样的眼睛，头发是路易十四红酒的颜色，你们没那么容易在一起，但最后会是很默契的一对恋人。  
他其实不太信这个，但从那之后他开始戴一个祖母绿戒指，在自己的中指上。这个人肯定不是他的部下或者什么熟识的人，他身边没人是绿眼睛，连红头发的都没有，他甚至盘算着下个月出国一趟逛逛看。他说着这种事情怎样都好，找个对象还不如睡觉，却莫名产生了点期待。或许是日子太过无聊。

他盯了他快十秒钟，久到真绪以为自己眼睛里刻了字，他才开口。  
“应该有人说过你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
衣更真绪在心里冷哼了一声，试图挣扎开对方钳制的手，徒劳无功。于是他抬起头，盯着对方猩红的、暗藏笑意的眼眸：“多谢朔间先生夸奖，但我想这跟朔间先生应该没什么关系……！”  
下一秒他的眼角被凛月亲了上去，舌头顺着眼窝绕上一圈，唇舌在他的眼皮之上摩挲，顺着往下试图覆上对方的唇。  
他一愣，而后剧烈挣扎起来，凛月不满地看着他。真绪不知道为什么能读懂他的情绪，他不认为自己有读心的能力，却能跟这个人眼神交流。

——这有什么不满的？你会跟第一次见面的人接吻吗？  
——你又不是别人，有什么不可以。

“我们以前认识？”  
“你认识我，不然你怎么知道我是朔间。”  
他挑起真绪的刘海，手指缠绕又松开。眼神里带着暗影与蛊惑，像灌木丛中的黑蛇锁定它的猎物，吐着信子盘旋而上，在最恰当的时机攫住对方的喉咙。真绪的直觉告诉自己，这个人很危险。但他已无处可逃。

真绪瞟向别处：“朔间家的血统，头发是暗巷深处的黑，眼睛是静脉血一样的红，这一带没人不知道吧？”  
朔间凛月的嘴角勾起诱惑的弧度：“是吗？不过别跟我哥混淆了。我的名字是朔间凛月，相信过了今天你不会忘记的。”

 

真绪觉得现在的状况很是诡异。他们明明处在对立面，他恨不得立刻拿着证据脱身，将这个盘口一锅端了，但现在却在和这个地界的二当家唇舌缠绕，手还主动勾住对方的脖颈，像是一种留念。凛月顺着他的腰往下，左手食指在他的尾椎骨上划圈。

“嘘，只要不发出声音，出了这个房间没有人会知道我们干了什么。”  
凛月露出笑容，像小孩子找到了最心爱的玩具，将它紧紧抱在自己的怀里不撒手。更像十几岁的毛头小子窝在房间里偷情。真绪没来由地这么觉得。

做爱本就是两情相愿的事情，男性之间的性交更是如此。他被红眸的恶魔诱惑，自愿献上自己的身体，随即堕入暗夜深渊。他知道这不是正确的选择，但他却默认了对方的动作。两人很快裸程相见。  
跟感觉对的人做，这有什么不对？凛月对他说了这句，而他没法反驳，由着对方的动作带来躯体和精神上的刺激。

凛月压在他的身上，在他的锁骨上留下咬痕。身上的痛感和下身被手指侵入扩张的感觉太过明显。真绪有点喘，闭上眼睛。  
“你下面很紧。”  
“我又不是女人，那个地方又不是用来做这种事情的……”他的声音带了点鼻音，沾上了点软糯的意味。  
“声音也很色。”  
“嗯……别再说了……”  
他快被对方一连串挑逗的言语说到脸红，突然被后面的一次按压刺激到抖了抖。  
“这么紧张吗？紧张也没有用，这一片都是我的，你就算逃出去也是被抓回来，”凛月双眼微微眯起，满意地看到对方的反应，“还是说刚才的位置是你的敏感点？”  
他不知道，这对他来说是陌生的感觉。他没有回答。

做到中途的时候凛月突然开始发问：“现在可以告诉我了，你的名字。”  
“哈、你觉得我会告诉你吗……别，那里别……”  
看来他确实找对地方。凛月朝着那个方向顶弄，看到对方忍不住漏出呻吟，随后不好意思地用手背捂住，碧绿的眼眸埋怨般地望向自己。他凑过去舔舐他的手心，眼神追着对方的视线，底下的动作变本加厉。  
真绪感觉自己像是在海里沉浮，濒死般的快感刺激他的感官，底下粘腻抽动的触觉被放大了数百倍。他很快要缴械投降，前端却被堵住，他一时之间感到有些痛苦，手却在刚才被凛月绑在床架上无法动弹。  
“为什么不说呢？与其让我以别的方式调查出你的所有背景，不如你主动告诉我来的方便。”  
“……真绪，衣更真绪。”  
“真是个好名字。”  
凛月满意地松开手，转而模仿交合的动作让他射出来。他的手指修长纤细，抚弄囊袋的动作下流而不龌龊，下面不停抽动，搞的他又爽又疼。

高潮之后真绪维持着被绑在床头的姿势，他喘着气，皮肤有些发红，床上有白浊的痕迹，看起来有点糟糕。他看着从衣服口袋里找东西的凛月，说：“既然你已经知道我的名字，那你现在可以把我杀了。”  
“杀？为什么要杀？”凛月掏出烟点燃，深吸一口，吐了一个标准的烟圈，转过头看他。  
“无论我因为哪一方的原因出现在这里，只要不是你们这边的人，格杀勿论不是你们的规矩吗？”  
“是警察吧。像你这样的气质出现在这里，一眼就被人发现了。”  
他的身份被说中，于是只能默认。

“何必再为那个腐朽的政府做走狗，留下来，做我的部下，我就不杀你。”  
“那你还是杀了我吧。”  
凛月笑了起来，凑过去抵住他的额头：“刚才明明还在叫我的名字，现在就翻脸不认人？在这里做个卧底什么的，不是你们所希望的？”  
既然已经暴露，他又何必受此嘲辱。真绪用坚定的眼神看着他：“抱歉，我没这么容易改变立场，至少现在不会。”

“会有一天的。”  
他从看到衣更真绪的第一眼起就觉得深海家的预言简直太对了。他解开绑着真绪手腕的绳子，把手上的戒指脱下来，套在对方的无名指上。

Fin.


End file.
